militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
40th Engineer Regiment, Royal Engineers
|branch = *Corps of Royal Engineers|dates = 1952—1980 1982—1992|role = Engineer Park and Equipment Support|size = Regiment|command_structure = Commander Engineers, British Army of the Rhine|nickname = 40 Engineer Regiment |image=Royal Engineers badge.png |image_size=150px|caption = Capbadge of the Corps of Royal Engineers}}The 40th Advance Engineer Stores Regiment or AESR as it was commonly known, was an engineering regiment of the Corps of Royal Engineers within the British Army. Although the regiment was short lived, it had a vitally important task for the units that were assigned to it and needed it for their everyday needs and deployments within West Germany. The regiment was later reformed but disbanded just 10 years later. History In 1952 various engineer stores assigned to the Corps of Royal Engineers within the British Army in Germany were merged to make them easier to administer. The new unit was known as the Advanced Stores Engineer Regiment. This regiment included units which were assigned for engineer stores, engineer workshops, and plant park units (lights and electricity). By January the regiment was officially formed and organised. Upon formation, the regiment was based at Kitchener Barracks in Willich (West Germany). At this time, the regiment composed of the following, former independent, units: * 339 Plant Park Squadron * 80 Advanced Workshop and Park Squadron * 1254 Independent Workshop and Park Squadron * 1255 Independent Workshop and Park Squadron * 267 Stores Unit (Civilians) * 721 Workshop Unit (Civilians) After formation, the regiment was granted the number "40", officially naming it 40th Advanced Stores Engineer Regiment. After being granted their number, the regiment was given the important task of controlling the engineering resources needed for the engineer regiment assigned to the 1st (British) Corps. One example of their role was controlling the reserve and extra M2 Amphibious Rigs used for the 28th Amphibious Engineer Regiment. Due to their major importance and role, the regiment was directly assigned to the Chief Engineer of the British Army of the Rhine.Watson, Graham E., and Richard A. Rinaldi. "Post War Regulars I: 1947-1992." The Corps Of Royal Engineers: Organization and Units 1889—2018, Tiger Lilly Books, 2018, p. 234. Sub Chapter - Regiments By 1960, the regiment was rationalized to three squadrons. Many squadrons had been gained and removed since their formation, but by 1960 after the reductions had the following structure: * Regimental Headquarters at Kitchener Barracks * 41 Plant Park Squadron (Controlling Lights and Support Engineering Electronic Equipment) * 21 Workshop and Park Squadron (Maintenance and Engineering Equipment for Mobilisation)"21 Engineer Base Workshops." Calling All Royal Engineers | The Sappers Site, www.sappers.co.uk/squadrons/21-engineer-base-workshops. * 46 Workshop and Park Squadron (Maintenance and Engineering Equipment for Mobilisation) By 1970, the regiment was renamed as the 40th Army Support Regiment and again reduced, this time by one squadron making the regiment control only two squadrons. Finally, by 1980 the regiment was disbanded with 21 Army Support Squadron being the only unit left, itself moving under the Chief Engineer control but being disbanded the next year. Just two years later in 1982, the regiment was reformed and named the 40th Army Engineer Support Group. Upon formation, the regiment was based at Kitchener Barracks the old former barracks. The regiment then controlled the following units: * Regimental Headquarters * 21 Engineer Base Workshop * 303 Engineer Park * 305 Engineer Park * 306 Plant Park Finally in 1992, following the Options for Change, the regiment was disbanded with it's squadrons merging into the 28th Engineer Regiment. Sources * "Advance Engineer Stores Regiment - Regiment History, War & Military Records & Archives." Discover The Military Ancestor In Your Family With Forces War Records, www.forces-war-records.co.uk/units/422/advance-engineer-stores-regiment. * "40 Regiment." British Army Units from 1945 on - Welcome, british-army-units1945on.co.uk/royal-engineers/regiments---major-units/40-regiment.html. References